Les Anges de Gotham
by ValwynTheAngelOfDeath
Summary: Je suis Arthur Warlord. Un gamin des rues amené à devenir un super-héro, ou peut-être plutôt un anti-héros. Ouais, j'aime voir la tête de mes ennemis explosés ou se détacher de leurs corps, je suis avide de vengeance et je couche avec trois filles différentes. Et voici mon histoire.


Les Anges de Gotham

Prologue

Eh, toi là ! Oui, toi qui lis cette fiction dont je suis le héros. Je voudrais de parler. Enfin c'est plutôt mon taré de créateur qui parle à travers moi. Bref ! La première chose que voulait te dire ce fan de Batman, c'est que tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à _DC Comics_ , à l'exception de ma personne, et que certains aspects de l'univers ont été modifiés pour coller à mon , ce petit puceau veut te dire qu'il y aura de la romance, mais pas dans le sens conventionnel du terme. En effet, outre les scènes de cul assez explicites, j'ai une relation polygame avec trois filles, et il imagine que ça peut choquer, alors je te préviens. Ah oui, et en groupie de Tarantino qu'il est, de la violence assez sanguinolente et peut-être même parfois gratuite risque d'être présente. Alors accroche-toi, voici mon histoire.

Moi, c'est Arthur Warlord. Je suis le fils d'un petit gangster de mes deux et d'une prostituée d'East End. Mon père n'avait pas les moyens de payer l'hôpital pour ma mère, alors elle a accouché comme elle a pu, seule dans sa chambre. Et elle en est morte. Voilà comment commence mon histoire : le sang, les cris et la mort. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que j'aime autant les femmes. Privé d'amour maternel, je le recherche de façon perverse en couchant avec plusieurs filles. Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas psy. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père s'est coupé en quatre pour moi, pour que je ne manque de rien. Il enchaînait les petits boulots de voyou, il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait sans rechigner, en dealant de la marijuana à côté pour arrondir les fins de mois. Puis, lorsque j'avais six ans, il est devenu un homme de main de Carmine Falcone, le parrain de la pègre de Gotham. J'étais encore petit mais assez mature pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à cause de ses problèmes cardiaques. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait juste à bomber le torse, faire les gros yeux et parler avec une grosse voix. C'était une armoire à glace mon père, un mètre quatre-vingt-six pour quatre-vingt-quatorze kilos. Alors je lui ai fait confiance. Au début, tout s'est passé comme il l'a dit, tous les soirs il partait et tous les matins il rentrait. Mais un soir, mon père est parti en me disant « je t'aime » pour ne jamais rentrer.

C'est l'inspecteur James Gordon qui est arrivé à sa place, le matin. Il m'a expliqué que mon père était mort. Je ne sais pas si l'éducation que mon paternel me donnait était la meilleure, ni même si elle était bonne. Mais j'avais dix ans et besoin d'un repère que je n'avais plus.

Batman a été ce repère. Il a arrêté le type qui avait tué mon père et à partir de ce moment, il est secrètement devenu mon modèle. J'ai _essayé_ de faire comme lui, d'arrêter les ordures qui polluaient ma ville. Mais ça m'a plus valu des séjours en prison que des félicitations pour service rendu. Faut dire que la seule chose que je faisais, c'était tabassé des gamins avec le charisme d'un caniche, qui se prenaient pour des gros durs mais qui partaient en courant et en pleurnichant quand tu leur donnais un coup de pied.

Je crois que j'ai plus passé les années qui suivirent dans un centre de détention pour mineurs que chez Jim Gordon. Ce vieux bougre s'était pris d'affection pour moi et comme je n'avais pas d'autre famille chez qui aller, il s'est proposé de devenir mon tuteur en attendant que je sois adopté. Il avait une fille, Barbara, avec qui je m'entendais super bien.

Quand j'étais en détention, ils venaient me voir et Jim me faisait son éternel discours moralisateur : « Tu ne devrais pas évacuer ta haine par la violence. Fais une activité, un sport, la boxe par exemple. » Mais moi, ce n'était pas de la boxe que je voulais faire. Je voulais casser des dents de raclures. Barbara semblait le comprendre. Elle calmait son père et on parlait, on rigolait.

Bruce Wayne et Dick Grayson, son fils adopté, venaient me rendre visite aussi. La première fois qu'ils sont venus, je les ai haïs. Ils disaient qu'ils savaient ce que je ressentais, qu'ils pouvaient m'aider mais moi, je les méprisais parce qu'à mes yeux, c'était que des putains de richards. Mais ils revenaient quand même et je me suis mis à les aimer à force. Faut dire que c'étaient les seuls à croire en moi, hormis Jim et Barbara. Bruce parlait même de m'adopter. Mais comme il est un homme seul, il pensait que ça lui serait refusé. Alors il préférait attendre peut-être qu'un couple _stable_ m'adopterait. Mais personne d'autre n'a voulu de moi.

Le meurtrier de mon père est sorti de taule, quatre ans après sa condamnation pour _bonne conduite_. C'était Tony Falcone, un cousin éloigné du testicule droit de Carmine Falcone. Ce salaud avait seulement pris une dizaine d'années de prison pour homicide involontaire car il avait juste frappé mon père et ses problèmes cardiaques avaient fait le reste. Je m'en foutais que cet enculés n'eût pas su que mon paternel était cardiaque. J'avais de la haine à n'en plus finir, et plus de père. Mais désormais Falcone était libre. J'allais assouvir ma vengeance. Et c'est là que commence mon histoire.


End file.
